Lost Friendship-CardCaptor Style
by Angel11
Summary: Ok, this is Lost Love but it's longer and better. Pweeze R/R, Thanx!!! ^-^


Lost Love

Lost Friendship

*~Angel~*: I don't own digimon and cardcaptors and the other people own themselves

*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summary: Li luvs Sakura but doesn't know how to tell her so he turns to his best friend for help. But when TK sees them together, he gets the wrong idea and is heartbroken. ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On one sunny Sunday in Odiaba, Japan, 12-year-old Li Shoran was pacing 

back and forth in his new apartment. He was thinking about what to say to his 

longtime and longtime-missed friend, Carolyn Lily, who moved to Odiaba about six 

months ago. He wanted to surprise her at school, so he couldn't wait until 

tomorrow.

Meanwhile …

Carolyn was thinking about something else… her six-month-old crush on TK 

Takashi. She fell for him from first sight. They both loved basketball and are on 

the same team their the top scorers for their team which she thought was pretty 

cool. They lived in the same building and went to school with their friends Cody, 

Yolei and Sakura, who's one of TK's friends. She thought life would be better if she 

had her best friend with her …

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Awww mom, can't I skip school today" Carolyn said as she walked lazily into 

the kitchen. 

"How many times do you ask a day?" her mom replied. 

"About 20 times" Carolyn said. 

"Ha, ha very funny, now get to school, there's someone there dying to meet 

you." Her mom said.

"Someone to meet me, like who?" Carolyn wondered out loud.

"Just go, TK and the others are waiting outside." Her mom laughed

And with that Carolyn left her apartment, to join her new friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The group was walking to school when Kari went right up to 

TK and asked him to walk with her to school even though the school was a block 

away. Carolyn was happy when TK refused her offer. 

"Sorry Kari, I'm walking with these guys" he said, "oh yeah did 

you meet Carolyn she's new here."

Kari just replied "Hi."

"Hi" Carolyn said a little annoyed

Kari stared at the pretty Chinese girl in front of her and was thinking if she liked 

TK. It was hard to tell.

"Well ok, want to walk to school with me tomorrow?" Kari asked sweetly.

"Um, ok." TK said not sure if he wants to leave his friends tomorrow.

"TK …" Carolyn whined

"Sorry, Carolyn I never walked with Kari this year" TK said but then turned 

to Kari and said firmly "Just tommorrow, k?"

"Ok" Kari said happily with that she left but not before she stuck her tongue 

out at Carolyn.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggg

The school bell rang

"Aww, man I hate going to class." TK whined.

"I know" Carolyn said.

"Well we better get to class." Yolei said

"Oh alright" TK replied

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok class sit down." The teacher said

TK and Carolyn sat next to each other

"We have a new student joining us, he is from the same town Carolyn was 

from." the teacher continued.

"It can't be." Carolyn whispered

"Class say hello to Li Shoran."

Li bowed. "Hi class." He said as he took a seat next to Carolyn.

"Li when did you get here?" Carolyn said as she hugged him.

"I came here yesterday, I wanted to surprised you today." Li 

answered.

"Ok ok now pay attention." the teacher said 

"So that's who my mother was talking about, when she said someone's dying 

to meet me" Carolyn thought in her head.

"Hey Carolyn," whispered TK, "who is that?"

"Remember when I said I had this really great friend back 

home?" Carolyn whispered back. 

"Yeah …" TK said

"Well that's him" Carolyn replied.

"Are you guys, you know, dating?" TK asked a little concerned

"No, were just friends." Carolyn said "Why?"

TK was blushing and when he was just gonna reply the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell" TK mumbled just as everyone was leaving the 

class.

TK had math and Carolyn had science next, so he didn't have to 

explain … yet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey gang" Carolyn said as she walked in with Li. 

"Um, hi" Li mumbled

Yolei was the first one to greet them. 

"Hey Carolyn, who's your friend?" Yolei said as she rushed up to them.

"This is Li he's the friend I told you guys about" answered Carolyn.

"Ohhhhhh" Yolei said still looking at Li.

"Ok class sit down," Mr. Science said

"Seems like we have a new student," Mr. Science said out loud

"Hey Kristen, I haven't seen you in ages" Carolyn said sarcastically

"I know…" Kristen replied just as sarcastic.

"How you doing," Carolyn said regularly. " Can I copy your 

homework"

"Sure …" Kristen said, "… if I had it"

"Oh who cares Mr. S doesn't even collect it" Carolyn said 

"Oh yeah duh" Kristen said "and don't make me look stupid 

anymore or you'll get it!"

"Ok, your highness," Carolyn said sarcastically as she pretended 

to bow.

Everybody started laughing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While Li gets aquatinted Carolyn walked to find a crying Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Carolyn asked tenderly.

"Julian dumped me this morning," Sakura said still crying 

"Oh no." Carolyn said.

"I knew that we wouldn't be together forever, but it still hurts a 

lot." Sakura said now, bursting into tears

"I know the feeling, I done that to so many guys" Carolyn said 

trying to cheer Sakura up.

Sakura laughed and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Carolyn, that really helped" Sakura laughed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Matt" Kristen said crooning as she walked right up to 

Matt.

"Oh hey Kristen waz up?" Matt said looking up.

"Nothing, do you have your homework, I need to copy it." 

Kristen setting herself in the seat right next to Matt.

"You know that no one does there homework in this class, what are you new 

here?" Matt said 

"Hi Matt and Kristen," Carolyn said sitting right next to Kristen.

"Hey." they said in unison, but Kristen added "Don't you have something to 

do, Carolyn." Kristen said though gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah," Carolyn said getting the point "I'll speak to ya later." 

"What's up with her? Anyway Kristen you want to go to the prom 

with me?" Matt said with confidence.

Kristen thought she was dreaming "YYYYYYEEEEESSSSS!!!!! Pinch me

dreaming! Ow that hurt!" Kristen said as Matt pinched her.

"So is that a yes?" Matt asked happily

"Yes!" Kristen said thinking "I can't wait to tell Carolyn and Anna."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Anybody want to stay after school for some extra credit?" Mr. Science 

said.

Everybody started mumbling why they can't make it.

"Why are they so scared of the teacher?" Li asked innocently

"We just are." Carolyn said.

RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

All of them were saying "SAVED BY THE BELL"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carolyn, Kristen, and Li headed torwards Mrs. African, their Medieval Times 

teacher, while the rest of the gang goes to there other classes. 

"Carolyn you'll never guess what happened to me" Kristen said excitedly.

"What?" Carolyn said then added in "your highness"

"Cut that out, anyway, Matt asked me to the prom!" Kristen said 

while jumping up and down.

"Oh cool!" Carolyn said right before a guy named Ronnie interrupted them.

"Who asked you to the dance, Kristen!" Ronnie said just as they entered 

Mrs. African's classroom.

"None of your business." Kristen piped up as she sat down. 

Ronnie's a friend but he's so annoying.

"Awww, I wanted to ask you." Ronnie said, but when he saw 

Kristen shocked he added "Just kidding"

"Thank God" Kristen looked relieved as they were sitting in there seats.

"Now class we will be learning about the Renaissance period today" Mrs. 

African said.

Mrs. African was fun to talk to but her class was really B-O-R-I-N-G!

"The Renaissance period started from blah blah blah blah…" was all Kristen could 

here, she was day dreaming about Matt. While Carolyn was daydreaming about TK 

aanndd Li was daydreaming about… Sakura!!! From the first time he laid eyes on 

her, it was love from first sight. He was hoping to get to know her better through 

Carolyn.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg

"Man why do we have to go to Mrs. Reads class?" whined Kristen.

"But now I get to talk to TK-" Carolyn said right before she got interrupted 

by Kristen

"Girl, you got the hots for him for forever" Kristen said when they got to 

Mrs. Reads class.

"I know he's so cute!" Carolyn said blushing.

"Yeah, yeah anyway there he is" Kristen pointing to the blonde young man.

"I got to get something outta him, k? I'll see you after class. See 

ya!" Carolyn said as she and Kristen went to their seats. Carolyn just 'happened' to 

be seated next to TK.

"Hey TK, I have a question, why did you care so much if Li was my boyfriend 

or not?" Carolyn asked sweetly.

"Welll ummmm…" TK stuttered. Just then Mrs. Read walked in. TK was saved 

again.

"Man," Carolyn mumbled under her breath. As Mrs. Read 

talked and talked, Carolyn was wondering what TK was going to 

say. "Maybe he likes me," Carolyn thought happily.

"Ms. Lily, are you listening to me?" Mrs. Read asked, she caught Carolyn off 

guard.

"Of course, Mrs. Read, you're the greatest teacher in the world." Carolyn 

said sweetly. All you have to do if your in trouble or something you just have to 

suck up, and Mrs. Read would forget all about it.

"Oh thank you. Now where was I, oh yes-" Mrs. Read continued talked until 

the bell rang.

"Now the last class before lunch, yeaaa!" Kristen cheered

"Yes! I wondered how Li did without me in computers?" Carolyn asked.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, he's with the rest of the gang." Kristen said.

"Duh, I'm dumb" Carolyn said smacking her own forehead.

"When did we get here?" Kristen said when they found themselves in there 

seats.

"Not long ago" piped up their teacher Mrs. A, which was short 

for Mrs. Additionsubtractionmultiplicationdivision. She was funny but she talks a 

little TOO much AND gives out too much homework .

"Get out your math books and do pages 100-120 ALL of the 

problems" Mrs. A said once everyone was in their seats.

Everybody went "AWWWWWWW"

"Who wants a detention?" Then it was suddenly quiet except for the 

backpack zippers.

"Hey Li how did you do without me?" Carolyn whispered

"Good, but that Yolei is freaky. She was holding my hand the whole time" Li 

whispered back.

"Oh don't mind her, she just is likes guys"Carolyn said while they were doing 

geometry.

"That's kinda freaky, anyway can I come to your house after school? My mom 

is going to be cleaning the mew apartment, and I don't want to be cooped up in 

there with her, until it's all cleaned up." Li said so quietly that Carolyn could barely 

hear him. 

"Sure" Carolyn said just as quiet. And they continued to work, until the bell 

rang.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!


End file.
